


The experiment that is Erica Reyes

by saidie456



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Sexual Confusion, Strap-Ons, Toys, Trust Issues, Unexpected feelings, Vibrators, feelings emurge, first time masturbation, i can't tag, just girl on girl, more of an experiment, not completely porn, probably gonna be porn, slutty Bi Erica, there is a reason, werewolf sexuality testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidie456/pseuds/saidie456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica's just found out that all bitten wolves are automatically Bisexual. So what does any horny teenage girl do when they find this out? The go looking for a bit of female lovin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can honestly say this came from no-where... I haven't even written Erica and Lydia before, let alone bringing cora into it... HELP!  
> If this does turn into shit I'll probably delete it, but we'll see.  
> again. I am terrible when it comes to prof reading, so if there are mistakes, please tell me.  
> I guess tell me what you think...?

Erica knew that the bite turned her into a sex mad she wolf at first, she admits it. Hey, everybody gets mad with power. But it's not until a few months later, when the alphas killed Boyd and she was finally freed when Derek and Scott came. Ok, so she may have been high on the moon or whatever, but you can't really hold that against her.

Anyway, so she's running around, looking for blood, as you do, when she stumbled on this tent in the middle of the woods. She could hear the moans a mile away, smell the pungent stench of lust even further away, but she was definitely suprised when she got there.

She clawed her way through the tent to see two girls, equally as undressed as the other, holding up a cover to hide their breasts and anything else below. She could see their swollen mouths and their dilated pupils. Just the sight made her forget about the need for blood and want to join in.

But unfortunately Scott and Derek turned up again, so she charged off, looking for more blood.

But one thing she will remember to this day, is how turned on she was when she saw the two girls. It was confusing the hell out of her. She was sure before she got the bite she was straight, she was so sure of it. Mainly because as a joke someone from school stole her work and brought it in the next day covered in gay porn, the girl on girl kind. And lets just say the bin at the end of the maths room came in very handy when it comes to catching puke.

Erica's not against gay people, God no. She just didn't appreciate the sight of seing a girl with a strap on dildo doing anal with another girl bent across a desk.

But now, she wasn't sure. She be completely straight if she found two girls about to have sex hot, but she knew wasn't gay, I mean, she made out with Derek Hale. repeat, Derek, fuck me demi-God Hale. Any girl just had to look at him and know they weren't gay.

So what did it mean, she was bi?

That doesn't bother her, not as much as it should. But what did bother her was how sudden it came on... God it sounded like she was talking about having a disease.

That only meant one thing... She was going to have to talk to Derek... Ok, so she didn't have to, she could talk to Peter. The only trouble with that is no one wants to talk to Peter... No one likes him... Or trusts him, like at all. So Derek it is.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want Erica"? Well he wasn't a happy Bunny today, great. This is gonna be... Fun?

"I need to ask you something wolfy".

"No, we don't have knots, and you can tell Stiles to stop asking before I go over there and kill him kill him". Interesting.

"You can tell Stiles your own dirty kinks yourself. No I want to know... Um, does being bitten... Um, does it...". Well this is more difficult than she thought!

And all Derek could do was glare at her like she was just there to... Pollute his air or something stupid like that.

"Oh fuck it, does being bitten make you bi"? Ok, so making him spit out his drink was unexpected, but welcome... He deserved it!

"Yes."

"Yes... That's all you got to say"? How the fuck was that an answer?

"For born wolves its different. You can determine your sexuality at puberty, and that's how you are for life. But for bitten wolves, some of the changes are slower, like the changing of organs, a pack filter and the change of sexuality".

"Wait... So all of us who are bitten are Bisexual"? He nods. "Even scott? Ha, I knew he was eye fucking Isaac on Friday". Erica was actually proud of herself, proper little Sherlock she was, now all she neeeded to do was find hereself a Watson then move to London and becpme a consulting detective, not hard.

"Wait, so if I'm bisexual now, I like boys and girls, right"? She flopped onto the couch, her head landing in Dereks lap where he was sitting, and her legs hanging off the arm rest.

"That is generally what the term means, yes".

"Alright alright, keep your knickers on, and stop being smart, it doesn't suit you. God that means I can kiss girls... I havn't even kissed a guy, well, except for you. But that doesn't count".

"Wait, I was the first person you kissed"? God, did he really not understand English, it's what she just said.

"Well, yeah, I was 15 and horny, plus you're hot and it was a good distraction method".

Well this 'experimentation' phase is gonna be fun, all she had to do was find a girl she could trust to try this stuff on, and lucky for her, she knew two, well three. But she didn't really trust Allison after she shot her and Boyd full of arrows. That is the kind of thing that would stop you trusting someone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia would be the easiest, just convince her it would make a good experiment and bam, Lydia lesbian times. Well, that's what she thought.

What she didn't count on was walking into Lydia's bedroom to find her being fucked by a senior she didn't know the name of.

"SHIT". Erica yelled. "I'll just wait out here then". She practically ran out of the door, just missing the very enthusiastic groaning coming from behind it. But she couldn't deny that she listened in... It was hot, Ok. Like your own private audio porn. Sometimes Erica blessed being a werewolf just for the hearing.

About twenty minutes later, mister Unknown name walks out of the room, shirt undone and shoes in hand, leaving the door open. Erica got off the hallway floor and peered in, just checking to see if it was safe, even though what's his name had gone.

She walked in to see lydia wearing just a baggy jumper and knickers... Or what Lydia would call knickers and she would call a bit of string! Her hair was tied up, and her make-up was still intack... Somehow. Anyway, she was sitting on her bed, leaning against the headrest with her laptop on her lap.

"Are you just gonna stand there all day"? Lydia said, bored, not even taking her eyes off the screen in front of her.

"Oh, right. look, I've got a proposition for you or something, something sciency...". She had such a better argument in her head. But to be fair, her heads a little messed up at the moment. So she cannot be blammed.

Lydia actually looked interested... Her eyes widened as she continued to look at the screen.

"What is the proposition then"?

"I get to experiment with my new found sexuality, while you get to be the first to document the sexuality changes of a newly bitten werewolf". She looked interested. "With first hand results". Erica walked over, maybe swaying her hips just the littlest bit, and sat down on the end of the bed. Not taking her eyes away from Lydias, now that she'd abandoned the laptop.

She stared at the wall intently, obviously going over everything, balancing it out. Well, come on. That is what goes on in the brain of Lydia Martin.

But it looks like her desire of curiosity was being her rational straight self.

"I have a chemistry paper to write and a maths module to go over. Come back tomorrow and we'll discuss this in more detail".

Erica knew that when Lydia meant discuss, she meant discuss. But that didn't mean they couldn't do other things aswell. Erica smiled at Lydia, who simply picked up her laptop again and started typing.

Now that she knew she had Lydia in the bag, all she had to do was design a plan for Cora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eer... if there's some mistakes pls tell me and i'll fix them... um, I don't really know what to say...?  
> I guess just tell me what you think.

Erica had trust issues, rightly so to. It's not like she could trust anyone at School when she had epilepsy. Seriously, all those fuckers used to do was tease her and convince her with false trust. And since she didn't trust anyone, she had no friends. She had no one to share secrets with, or have sleepovers with. The closest person Erica got to trusting outside her parents was her nurse. Scott mum. How messed up was that?

Anyway, so she had no one to confide in, no one to tell things like how she hadn't had sex, or how how she had never had a boyfirend, or even how she hadn't even touched herself...

So this... experiment with Lydia was a big deal for her. Sure when everyone was around, she's a hard bitch because of her trust issues, but at home, she was still the scared little teenager afraid of everything and everyone.

She got to Lydias at midday, they hadn't agreed a time so she just showed up whenever she wanted. Lydia was sitting at her desk, typing on the laptop. Wearing one of her 'look at my boobs' dresses... Which Erica was.

"Finally".

"We didn't say a time". Erica snarked back, and walked over to the armchair beside her bed.

"Minor details. Anyway, for this... Experiment, to work, I need to get all of you details down when it comes to sexual experiances and-"

"None". Well, there was no point in denying it.

"None? You haven't had sex"?

"Or touched up, or made out or kis- actually, I kissed Derek once, but that was for a distraction that Isaac didn't pick up on".

Lydia seemed shocked at the revelation, well good. She shouldn't be such a judgemental bitch. She carried on typing on her laptop, obviously about her.B ut she didn't mind, she was getting something way better out of it to care.

"Ok, what about masturbation, how many times a week or month do you do it"? She swivelled round in her chair.

"I've, err... Never done it". Erica will deny it till the day she dies, but she blushed. She hated admitting that to anyone but herself. Well Lydia was the first person to know infact.

"Never"?

"Well, I watched a film once and I started getting... You know, so I put my hand flat ontop of my knickers... But then I took it off cause they were wet... That was the closest I've got".

Lydia just nodded and went back to the laptop. Erica sat in the chair, just looking around the room, noticing the pink walls, and the cliche art work on the wall, not realising that Lydia had got off her chair by the desk and landed on Ericas lap.

"Well I figured we'd start today, slowly though. And increase the type of actions on later dates. But you tell no one about this. you got that? If I find out that you've told someone about this, I will make sure everything you know and love is gone.

And Erica doesn't doubt her.

"If you like what I'm doing to you, say Green. If you want me to slow down or pause, it's yellow. And if you want me to stop completely, you say red. You got it"?

It made sense so Erica nodded at her.

Lydia was stradelling Ericas thighs, with her legs passed through the arm rests, feet barely touching the ground. She looked into Ericas eyes, then down to her mouth.

Jesus when did Lydia get this hot?

She leant forward, tilting her head just the littlest bit and they touched lips. It was closed mouth, but warm, and sensual. She started kissing the side of her lips, making a trail of kisses to her neck.

"What colour"?

"Green" Erica panted, warry of how turned on she sounded.

Erica could feel she was turned on, feel herself wanting friction. This was such a unknown feeling to her, she had no idea what to do. Does she finally put her hands down... There? Does she hold Lydias waist...? ... Her bum?

Fortunately Lydia understood her confusion, and sat up.

"Open your legs, wide". So she did, as much as the chair would allow her to. Lydia fell through her lap, creating the wanted friction.

God! The burst of pleasure...Well, not pleasure per se. But what ever it was, it was good!

"We're also going to try open mouthed kisses, since you've had a nateral reaction to closed kissing with the female gender. Then that will be it for the day".

Erica just nodded.

Lydia leant forward again, this time, as she got close, she stuck her tongue out, just the littlest bit, and licked her top lip. Teasing. she liked the bottom one, biting it between her teeth, forcing them to open. Erica complyed and so they did. Feeling the connection of Lydias tongue in her mouth made her feel crazy, her insides went full on loop-de-loop.

She could feel her tongue licking the roof of her mouth, then passing onto the inside of her cheek, then... Fuck, her own tongue joined in.

Lydia leant forward even more, Erica could feel the heat of her breasts againt her own through their tops. That plus Lydias tongue doing battle with her own made her want to scream.

She'd never felt something so hot as this, and to make things worse, Lydia started rubbing her... you know... with her you know what...

I mean they both had clothes on, but that didn't stop the friction. God the friction was needed. Soo needed. But apparently Lydia didn't think so. She sat up, raising herself back onto her thighs and pulled their mouths apart.

Erica will admit she whined.

"Thats enough for today, what colour was that"?

"Green, deffinately green".

She climbed off of Ericas lap completely and off the chair, going back over to the desk.

Erica was flustered. She was conflicted to either stick her hand down her pants for the first time, start humping Lydias leg of run away home and pretend it never happened.

"I'm going shopping with Stiles tomorrow morning, so come back here at 4. We'll move onto make out sessions on the bed in underwear, what colour would that be"?

"Green". Just that thought, plus the wetness she was already carrying made her want to just fall on the floor and beg for release.

"Good, oh, and I need you to not touch yourself during the breakes of the experiment, it could mess up the data".

She wasn't sure what she was suppused to do now, go home, say thank-you... Hump her leg...?

So she just stalked out the door, leaning in the doorway for a short period of time to say "See you tomorrow then", and walked home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got home, her mum and dad were out. Probably experiencing their new freedom since their daughter didn't need constant care anymore.

She went into the toilet, removing the sticky wet underwear she had uncomfortably walked home in, and threw them in the washing basket. She wasn't worried about her mum finding them. The amount of detail she gets from her mum when she tries to talk girly stuff to Erica is enough of a comfort thought that she'd probably be happy her daughters doing something normal for once, not chasing wild rabbits in the middle of the night.

And yes, she did tell her parents she was a werewolf. Well, what else was she meant to do? Walk out of a hospital after a bad fit perfectly fine and then just say she got better. They'd think she was high on something bad...

Anyway, she just laid in bed, in nothing but a baggy T-shirt which used to be her mums and just thought about the hour previous... She couldn't stop thinking about it.

And now all she could think about was tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

She got to the house at four like planned, but there was just one problem, Lydia wasn't in, and neither was her mum to let her in. But on the bright side, there was a open window. Well, it looks like cat womans breaking and entering again... Well actually just entering, there's no breaking to be done.

Once she climbed the tree, precariously placed by the upstairs hallway window, which she jumped through and made her way to Lydias room.

Which was still too pink for her taste.

She took her jacket and shoes off and just dumped them on the chair that they made out on yesterday. Hey, well if Lydia was going to be late, Erica was going to make herself at home.

But then she had a thought, what if she was ready for Lydia when she got back, then they might have more time to do other things. Because as far as this Experimant thing is going for Lydia, it's dam right annoying for Erica. All Erica wants to do is actually have sex with her. You know, expand on her new found bisexualityness...? But Lydia insists on doing things in stages, and taking things slowly. Just so she can document it, but to be fair, that was part of the deal. It's just boring though.

"Shit". Erica whispered to herself. She could hear Lydias' car coming up the road. So she did what any horny teenager would do in her situation. She stripped. Well up to her underwear anyway, and in record time actually. She literally threw her clothes on the chair with the jacket and shoes then threw herself on the bed.

Right on time too, since that's when Lydia decided to walk in.

She had God knows how many bags in her hands, filled with clothes and stuff. It's not like she could see through paper, though that would be cool. No all she could smell was cheap detergant, rubber, various materials, plastic... Nothing really wierd.

"You were late and I got bored". Erica stated innocently when she saw Lydias reaction.

"I can see that. Stiles had a meltdown over Derek when we had lunch, I only just got away from him". She walked into the room, placing the bags in her wardrobe, not taking anything out the bags to put away, and closing the door.

"Jesus, when are they gonna get their heads out of their arses and fuck"?

"Exactly". Lydia agreed.

Erica watched, still laying in her underwear on Lydias' bed, as she sat at the mirror with a make-up wipe in hand, taking her face off.

Then she grabbed a hairband off the table, flung her hair forward, and tied it in a high bun. which was something no one had seen before, exept erica, and maybe Jackson... But he didn't count anymore, then turned back to Erica.

"I don't like to get hair in my face, especially since there's double the amount of hair now". she stated with confidence and she took her red leather jacket off.

"Do you want me to put mine up"? Erica asked, wondering if it was a hint.

"No". That's it, no explanation, no reason, just "No".

Erica closed her eyes, letting the thoughts of what they're about to do in. I mean, it's not like they hadn't made out with each other before, but then again, that was only yesterday. And they were both going to be kind of naked, well not really. But it's gonna be the most naked She's ever  been with someone. But it's not like Erica's self consious. Hell no. The bite gave her some kind of confidence boost or something, so even the parts of her body she hated before she loves now, she'd let anyone look. But it's not just going to be her, it's her and Lydia... Queue comparing sizes.

When she opened her eyes again, Lydia was walking over to the bed in her underwear. Her very sexy underwear. Both pieces were satin and emerald green. Kind of made Erica wish she hadn't worn just girl boxers and a unmatching bra thats nearly had it's day, and just bought something new.

Somehow Lydia picked up on this when she sat down beside where Erica was laying on the bed.

She removed Ericas hand, where it had unsuccessfully tried to hide her pathetis excuse for a bra. Well it's not like she can afford all these posh underwear, all hers and her parents money went into her medical care.

Anyway, so Lydia leans down, and kisses the centre of her cheast, just above the strap that connects the two cups of the bra. Erica leans in with the touch. She can feel the heat of Lydias lips moving us towards her neck. And in one fast motion, she licks a stipe from her neck up to her chin, nipping on the edges.

Her breath becomes a more ragged with every moment, especially when Lydia moves from her sitting position to laying down ontop of her.

Suddenly everything becomes more urgent. She's never had anyone lay ontop of her, especially with skin on skin.

Jesus, Erica can't help but touch her all over. She feels the way the back of her head dips down into her neck. How her petite waist curves in and out so naturally. And how her bum raises and falls with every breath. God, she loves the feel of her bottom, especially with the feel of the sattin under fingers. she gives into her impules and squeezes each cheek as they kiss. Kneading the skin, creating the littlest of moans from Lydia.

Well that was certainly interesting.

She did it again, but harder. And she removed her mouth from Lydias and streched up so she could chew on her ear lobe.

She wasn't the only one having trouble controlling her breathing.

Without warning, and high on lust, Erica rolled them over, so she was ontop.

She stared into Lydia's eyes, who just stared back, mouth parted. She left her with one last smirk before she ducked her head down.

She rubbed her nose against the bra, the left cup, where her nipple is. She could feel it's interest with every rub. But of course she didn't want to leave the other one out, so she did it to the other side too.

Finally, Erica thought. She may have actually made Lydia forget about that stupid experiment enough to actually do something that will end in orgasms. Finally she mentally repeated to herself.

Erica swindled her arms around to Lydias back, feeling for the bra strap.

"Colour"? Erica panted to Lydia.

"Green". She said back, just as out of it as she was.

Erica unclipped the bra at the back, then released Lydias arms. The bra was off and flung across the room, not to be seen for a while.

Erica sat back on Lydias lap to observe, to appreciate.

They were so perky, not as big as Ericas own, but definately perkier. And wow, the way her nipples were so red and swollen against the pale skin of her breasts. It was the most amazing sight she had ever seen.

It took Erica a minute to come back from her thoughts. It was wierd, just a few weeks? Months...? Whatever ago, the sight of boobs or even a woman with a bra on would have scared her. But now she was so arroused by the sight that she didn't feel Lydias hands round her back undoing her own bra. Releasing her own breasts from being caged in.

They looked at each other, in realisation that they were both almost naked and loving it.

Erica moved first after Lydias staring contest with her breasts. She lowered her head, to attach her mouth onto one of her nipples again, sucking it so hard that lydia had to moan to get her to come back to earth from cloud nine.

She was about to do the same with the other one when Lydia put her hand on Ericas' chin, raising her head from her breasts to her face so they could kiss more. And although Lydias' breasts were nice, which they were, very, very nice. Nothing could beat her mouth around her own.

"Erica". Lydia panted, trying to get her attention, when it was quite clearly being paid to her lips.

"Erica" she said again with a bit more force.

Erica raised her head again to sit up.

"We need to stop this".

"What"!?! She had no idea why. They were both panting with pleasure for Christs sake, why would she want to stop now?

"Your not ready to do more at the moment Erica. Tomorrow, we can do more, but thats enough for tonight".

Lydia fidgeted underneath her, obviously a sign for her to get off.

"What do you mean I'm not ready". She sounded insulted. Erica was ready, she was so wet it almost hurt.

"I mean you haven't even touched yourself before and you want to skip straight to sex. That's not how it works. I'm only looking out for you". She sounds almost sinsear...

Erica pouted at her, hoping to change her mind, but Lydia just smiled and shook her head.

So she got up, about to look for her bra, when Lydia grabbed her wrist, "you don't have to go you know. You can stay for a bit longer, or even stay the night. we could get take out or something. It'll be good for my research on our experiment".

Lydia let go of her wrist, and crawled up the bed, still in only her knickers, so her boobs hung down nicely when she crawlded, to get the TV buttons on the end of the bed. She climbed back up then crawled in the covers.

"Its up to you". She didn't even take her eyes off the TV screen as it flashed blue to signal it was coming on, as if her answer wouldn't bother her.

She stood by the bed uncomfortably, until she made her mind up and stalked to the chair. She could feel lydia frowning at her back.

She reached for her jacket to get her phone from her pocket. Sending just a short text to her mum to let her know that she was staying at Lydias.

When she turned back around to get into the bed, Lydia smiled at her, like seriously smiled at her. Not the fakey plastic-y smile she did at School when she used to watch Jackson play Lacrosse. No, this was a real smile.

Erica crawled into the bed and layed next to lydia, pulling the covers up so they covered her boobs up, and just watched the TV. It was some film with Tom Hanks in, but Erica wasn't really watching it. She was too engrossed in her thoughts to care.

She was actually lying, almost naked, in another persons bed, with their arms wrapped around her... It was almost nateral.

But then another thought came into her head. Cora Hale.

She was meant to try and seduce her aswell, but now, while she's laying with Lydia next to her, it would almost feel like cheating on her.

So maybe another time.


	4. Chapter 4

When Erica eventually opens her eyes, after trying to ignore the incessant ringing of her phone alarm, she panics. She can't remeber where she is. But she feels a warm arm around her waist, she looks over, only to see a mess of red hair, and a hairband screwed up and knotted at the end of one of the strands of hair by her own arm.

Lydia has her head resting in the crook of Ericas neck. It's a nice feeling actually, kind of homley.

And then it kicks in, she remembers everything. Including the fact that they were both topless.

"Shit". Erica whispers. She doesn't know what to do, does she get up and leave? Was she meant to have already done that? Go back to sleep?

It turns out the latter option won, when someone knocked on the door. Erica guessed it was Lydias mum, but she didn't want to have to face anyone just yet. Well its not like she was in any real position to have a serious talk, especially when one of lydias boobs were sticking out of the cover and her nipple was eyeing her.

She closed her eyes, just as the door opened. She could smell it definitely was Miss whatever her name was, seriously, Erica didn't have a clue what her mums maiden name was, so for now she was just 'Lydias mum'.

Anyway, she walked over to the bed where both the girls were 'asleep', and pulled the cover up on Lydias side, obviously not fond of seeing her daughters boobs on show for any perverts outside the window or whatever. Then put something on the bedside table beside Lydia. It was something heavy, like a tray or something. But she didn't dare open her eyes yet.

She continued to wonder around the room doing little things, like open the curtains, picking up underwear off the floor.

'Oh Fuck'. Erica thought. Her bra was on the floor. Shit, Shit, Shit.

Now her mums going to know they were both toples.... This is very very bad. No one was meant to know. Fuck, she's probably gonna chuck her out now!

But nothing happened. Not that she could tell anyway, all she heard was the door close. As soon as it did, she sat up to look around, forgetting Lydia was on her shoulder.

"Mgh... What"? She sleepily said as she slowly opened her eyes.

Lydia eyes went wide, I mean owl like wide. She was just as shocked and confused as she was when she first woke up.

"Err hi"? Ok, so what else was she meant to say. 'morning, want to have sex'? 'Nice weather we're having'...?

"Hi" Lydia said back, equally unsure.

"Err, should I go, I mean is this gonna be awkward"?

"N-No. Not awkward just different. No ones ever really stayed just to sleep with no actual sex involved, just... yeah, just different"?

"Good different or bad different"?

"I'm not sure yet, I'll let you know when I figure it out for myself", Lydia whispered as she moved a strand of Ericas hair away from her face to behind her ear, smiling as she did.

"We should eat, we slept straight through dinner", Lydia sat up stretching. her breasts perked up as she did, and grabbed what ever it was off the table, and yes, it was a tray.

Five points to Gryffindor.

The tray was covered in food. Cereal, toast, fruit, cereal bars, pancakes, waffles... It was a mountain of gold for Erica.

"Oh God I'm hungry".

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia was the first to open her mouth once they had eaten, showered and brushed their hair.

"Do you want to carry on now with the experiment or later"?

Erica hated it that Lydia still thought of it as an experiment, but she just went with it.

And now, in particular, Erica was excited. They had gotten all their clothes off except for knickers, and made our profusely, the next step had to be some sort of sex, right?

"Now. If that's all right with you". Erica grunted, a little timidly.

"Ok, lay back on the bed, and take the towel off". Erica was the last person in the shower, and she'd dried and brushed her hair, but she hadn't bothered to get dressed yet, so she was...

"But I'm completely naked underneath" Erica gasped. Of course she knew sex meant nakedness, she wasn't dumb, and yes, she and Lydia had some fun with each others breasts, but they hadn't really said or done anything below, except the teenyest bit of friction between clothes.

"Yes, I know. Don't worry, we're not having sex yet".

"Then what are we doing"? She asked as she walked over to the bed, romoving the towel, but kept it covering her boobs and vagin... Well bush....

"Orgasms are a huge part of sex, and you haven't even touched yourself before, so I'm going to teach you". She grabbed the towel from Ericas grasp, leaving her naked, sitting on the bed.

"Lay down". Lydia demanded, sitting back down her desk chair opposite the bed, opening her legs wide, so Erica could see her emerald green knickers showing through, leaving very little for the imagination. But she did as she was told.

She's laying on Lydia Martins bed, butt naked, with her boobs falling either side of her, spread eagle.

"I want you close your eyes, take your mind off of anything that's not in this room. Now, I want you to concentrate on me. Me and all the dirty little things I'm going to do to you. Do you understand Erica"?

"Yes" she squeaked.

"Good, now, for everthing I say im going to do to you, I want you to do it to yourself but imagine it's me. Got it"?

She nodded.

"Oh Erica. I love that body of yours, I'm going to bring my hands running up and down your tight little body. Feel the curves and heat of your skin". And Erica did this, listening to only Lydias voice.

"Then I'm going to get my hands all over your breasts. Kneading the skin, only gently at first, just little touches. Can you feel my hands Erica"?

"Oh God. Yes, yes". It was only little touches. But wow.

"Now I'm going to knead a little harder, rubbing my thumbs over your nipples, coaxing them out to play. Oh Erica, I can feel them raising underneath my touch. They want to play. They want me to get my hands around them. Don't you agree Erica"?

And she did, she placed the thumb and finger around each of her nipples. Slowly rolling it around, squirming on the bed a little with delight.

"Good girl Erica. Now do you know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to remove one of my hands of your breast, the right one, and I'm going to slowly move it down the center of your body. Oh that body Erica, It's so nice. It makes me wet just thinking about it, and now I have my hands all over it. I'm going to run my hand up and down your thigh. Slowly though. No rushing Erica. Such a good girl. Now I'm going to bring my other hand hand down to your other thigh. Just like I did before".

Fuck, she was so wet. If she did this on her own, she'd probably just be confused and scared, but with Lydia? Just her voice made her want to explode with power.

She heard Lydia start rummagging through something on her desk, she was about to open her eyes to have a look, but Lydia caught on.

"Keep going Erica, if you stop I won't let you come". And Erica didn't want that, God no.

She made a little noise of success when Lydia found whatever it was she was looking for, and walked over to the bed. She didn't sit down or nothing, just stood there and passed something into Ericas hand. She couldn't tell what it was at first, till she felt around a little more and realised it was a lip gloss. One of the squeezy kids one... A long one.

OH FUCK.

"Now Erica," God, she's back on the chair, "I'm going to lightly drag one finger of my left hand over you clit. Gently, just a ghost of a touch".

Erica wasn't stupid, she knew where her clit was, she did sex ed, or lack of sex ed that the school supplied. But that was all the knoledge she had.

"Don't be scared Erica, don't you want to come"?

She ghosted her finger over the wetness of her clit. It was hot, very hot. Was it meant to be this wet already? Shit is it meant to be that swollen?

"Can you feel my touch Erica, feel my finger up and down, wishing you could press harder? but not yet". Erica whined. She needed more.

"Now grab the object in your right hand tight, place the blunt end just above your hole, good girl, keep rubbing, I want you to rub my dick just between you hole and you arse hole, slowly and lightly".

She needed release, she needed it now. One thing tht did suprise her though, was the fact that she was silent, sure she whined when Lydia wouldn't let her press harder, but she hasn't groaned or anything... Is that good or bad?

"Now I'm going to put my dick by your hole again, not pressing in just yet, just letting you feel my head. Can you feel it Erica? Can you feel it as I push a little harder in, but not going in completely yet. Can you feel how I add another finger to your clit, and let you rub just a tiny bit harder, and faster".

Thank God, this is it...

"Erica, I'm going to fill you up so much, can you feel me cock entering you now? How it hits the back wall, you can feel it can't you? Feel my long dick fill you up".

Erica whined again.

"I'm moving Erica, only slowly, but up...... And down...... And up...... And down..... And now I'm rubbing harder on your clit with a third finger..... And up..... And down..... And up..... And down ....And up ....And down, I'm getting faster Erica, can you tell, and up... And down... And up... And down .. And up.. And down and up, down, up, down, up. Faster Erica. Faster. Come on Erica, faster. Feel me move faster on you Erica. Feel how I'm so rough with your clit, how I thrash you when I push into you hard and rough. Come on Erica, come for me" Lydias voice was frantic.

And Erica did what she was told.

Her legs started shaking, her arms got tired, her head was spinning. But she kept going until...

"Jesus Christ". Erica gasped as she came down from her high, removing the lipgloss from her hole, and her hand away from her clit.

"Such a good girl Erica", she mewed from where she was still laying, panting on the bed.

"Tomorrow, we're going to even more fun..."


	5. Chapter 5

Erica went home that night, even though she was going back there tomorrow morning, she needed a break.

I know that sounds weird, she just experienced her first orgasm, which was AMAZING... And she needs a break. It's a big deal for her. She just wants time to go over everything.

When she got in, her mum and dad were sitting in the kitchen at the table holding hands. Ok, Erica knew something was up. They looked worried.

A number of thoughts passed through her head: Had her Grandma died, was one of her parents ill, were they moving away...

"Erica, come here will you honey". Her dad called from the kitchen, she walked in, slowly. Trying to scan everything around her as to give her some sort of clue to what was going on.

She sat down oppisite her parents.

"Er, hey, whats- whats going on"? Trying to sound calm, she looked at both of them directly in the eyes, until her mother moved.

She placed a bra on the table.... The bra.

"Is there something you want to talk to us about sweetie, you know you can tell us anything right"?

"And we love you no matter what". Her dad quickly added.

"I don't- I don't know what you're talking about". She knew that was pathetic, but she was speechless. She didn-t know whatelse to say.

They looked at each other briefly.

"Well, Er. Today, when I was hoovering, there was a knock at the door, when I answered it, there was a lady, your new friend Lydias mum. Well she said that while she can't control who her daughter sleeps with, we might want to know who you were sleeping with. She said she found your bra flung at the other end of the bedroom, and this morning Lydia quite visibly had no top or bra on either". She looked worried, like seroiusly worried.

"NO"! Erica practically jumped over the table. "We haven't had sex. I mean we will, but- well".

She looked at her parentsagain.

"Ok, well I talked to Derek the other day, and he said that all bitten wolves are automatically bisexual. And I wanted to test that out whether it was true or not. So I could only pick two people, Lydia or Cora, since they're the only people I trust outside of you two and who are female. So I went to Lydia's first, convinced her it would make a good science experiment, and she agreed. She's documenting the entire thing. With both of us, all we've done is one topless make out session. Then I stayed the night and we slept... That's it. I promise".

Their eyes were big with surprise.

"So... So you're bisexual now Er? Well, why didn't you start... Eer, experimenting with guys"? Her dad finally asked.

"Because the thought of making out with a guy was totally normal before. Then suddenly I get the thoughts that making out with a girl might be fun, and I wanna try it because it's a new thought".

Well that answer seemed plausable.

They talked for maybe and hour? Hour and a half more? Before Erica went up to her room.

As soon as she got there, she jumped on her bed, resting her arms behind her head as she thought about earlier that day.

Her first orgasm. Her first time masturbating. And her first time coming up soon.

She'd never felt this excited before for it to be the next day. She used to dread it before. Going to bed and wanting to die because she didn't want to have a fit in school again and have even more people laugh at it. Or have another video put on YouTube. She used to hate having to wake up in the mornings. But now? Now she couldn't wait.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up at nine exactly. That gave her two hours.

She went downstairs, had a bacon sandwhich, which she was now allowed to eat. Had a bath, dried her hair. Got dressed, making sure it was sexy, but easily removable, done her makeup, not being so heavy on the eyes though. She now had half an hour left... What the hell was she meant to do now?

When suddenly a text came through on her phone. It was from Lydia, they exchanged numbers yesterday, making their... Arrangement easier.

She wanted Erica to pack a over night bag... Ok, so that means she's staying the night... Right?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was eleven exactly when she left, and it only took like five minutes to get there. It wouldn't matter if she was late, Lydia was late before, it would make them even.

When she got there, Lydia was wearing nothing but a purple satin dressing gown on, which wasn't really hiding anything.

She said her mum wasn't going to be there tonight, she had a date and wasn't expeted to be back that night. Which was excellant.

As they walked up the staircase Lydia spoke up.

"I figured we'd just have sex now, with a slow build up, Then maybe if you're ready, get onto some... Other things". Erica didn't exactly know what she meant by 'other things'... But she liked the way Lydia said it, so it must be good.

Erica was just shutting the bedroom door when Lydia literally pounced on her. She was just holding her up by gripping her bum... Her amazingly curved and plump bum.

She wasn't sure who moved first, but they were heavily making out. Like full on toungueing, rubbing, Lydia opening her dressing gown just a little to give Erica a hint of what's to come. She walked them to the bed, dropping Lydia on it as she went.

As she got one leg over Lydias hips, she removed her top, and went back down to kissing her.

Erica will never get over how much she loves kissing Lydia. The taste of her tongue on her own, her breath shadowing hers, just the taste of her salty skin makes her go into overdrive.

Lydia flips them over, somehow. For a petite person, she sure as hell has some muscles.

Lydia leaned back, undoing Ericas Jeans as she did. Slowly dragging then down her legs, and bringing her knickers with them.

Erica sat up on her own, removing her bra, then reaching for the knot in the belt of Lydias dressing gown, and undoing it. Letting it fall to the bed, revealing the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen.

Lydia smiled at her and went back down to kissing and licking her neck.

Then it hit her. They were both naked. Both entirely and wounderfully naked.

"We're naked". Erica said out loud by accident.

"Well done, I though I was meant to be the genius", Lydia sarcastically snarked back.

"Lydia"...

"Yeah"? Lydia sat up onher waist.

"I- I wanna try something... On you, if I can"?

Lydia nodded then crawled of her. She manhandled Lydia onto her back, so she was laying, but spread her legs open. Open wide.

She kissed down Lydias body, feeling her body rise and fall with every pant Lydia breathed.

She coulf feel Lydia wither underneath her.

Oh yes!

She finally reached her destination, as she started kissing the insides of either of her thighs. feeling the pricklyness of where her pubic hair would be. She peered up at Lydia, who had her eyes squeazed tight, one final time, before she went straight in for the kill.

She wasn't exactly sure what to do. Hey she was practically a virgin.

So she gave a tentative blow, so see if that would do anything. And it did. Erica could hear Lydias gasp, no matter how quiet it was.

She did it again, travelling over her clit. Watching as Lydia tried to hold in her pleasure.

Then out of no where, she gave a quick experimental flick of her tongue. Bingo. She knew Lydia loved it, she could hear her asking for more, begging for it. She did it again. Just little flicks with her tongue but each little flick seems to send shockwaves through Lydias body. She can feel Lydia shaking, she Knows she's close. Just one little push of her tongue inside and...

Lydia comes loud and hard.

Erica kisses her thigh again as she goes through the aftershocks. And it's the most beautiful sight Erica's ever seen.

"Get up here" Lydia pants hard. And Erica does as shes told.


	6. Chapter 6

They're both lying, sweating and panting heavily next to one another on the bed. They were both even with two orgasms each, two fantastically hard and ferocious orgasms. But Lydia certainly didn't like that, she always had to be one over. But erica was not expecting what was to come.

Lydias second orgasm came up when Erica fucked her with the lipgloss she used the day before, the same one. And she loved every minute of it. She could see Lydia undoing, slowly and traitorously.

Ericas first one came when Lydia had ate her out, but she insisted that Erica straddled her face. It was so hot that even thinking about it turns her on. That orgasm had been better than the first one, and she wasn't even sure how that was possible, but it was. She could feel Lydias hot tongue move in and out of her, shooting fast. And when she came, she came hard. She could see fireworks of colours when she closed her eyes, she could even taste herself when she kissed Lydia. Sure the thought of it at first put her off of oral sex. But until you try it, you don't understand the meaning of pleasure.

And her last one, Lydia made her ride her thigh. So in the end she did kind of end up humping her leg. God if Stiles knew he'd never let the dog jokes go.

Well speaking of, she was actually quite good at keeping control. No claws, no fangs, no luminous shining eyes... So far.

"Where you going"? Erica asked as Lydia got up off the bed and walked towards the closet. Naked. Wonderfully so. Her hips swayed, her hair drenched in sweat, and her boobs shook a little with every step she took.

"You know I went shopping with Stiles the other day"? Erica nodded. She watched as Lydia open the closet door, and rummaged through one of the bags she brought in before. "Well, he recomended a shop for me, and I bought a few things for us. I was thinking about trying one of them out now. If you want to"? Lydia finished off, quizzingly.

Lydia turned around after finding what she was looking for.

What she had in her hand will haunt Erica for the rest of her days.

It looked like a Penis... But with a penis on the other end as well, Like a tablet But bent like a boomerag and thinner than what she would have though. It also had straps in the middle. Erica watched curiously as Lydia played around with the straps.

And wow.

"I wanted to start off thin, since you're still a virgin. But who said we both couldn't have a bit of fun". Lydia smirked at her.

"I can't put this on fully until you agree with this Erica... So do you". She walked back to the bed.

Erica was speechless. She couldn't think of a single thing to say, her eyes were wide with excitement, lust and amazement all at the same time.

"I'll thake that as a yes then". She smiled sweetly at her.

Lydia Grabbed the clip of the harness, and clipped it around her hips, then dragging the two other straps around both of her thighs, so it was attached securely. And then it got good. She grabbed the end of the penis thing that was closer to her, and inserted it into herself, Like full on gone. So where Erica was sitting, it looked like Lydia actually had a penis... Kind of.

"We're going to go back to the colour thing again Erica. Remember to tell me to stop if I'm hurting you, Ok"?

Erica, again, nodded.

Lydia climbed onto the bed. straddeling Ericas open thighs, aiming the... Thing near her enterance.

"This might sting a little at first, but it'll get better, I promise". And Erica believed her.

She could feel it pushing into her. Forcing it's way in. And yeah, it stung, it stung enough to bring tears to her eyes.

"Shh, Erica. It's ok, I got you. You're fine Erica, I need you to breathe".

She tried, she tried so hard. But it hurt.

She suddenly felt Lydia sitting ontop of her, finally all the way down.

"Just lay here for a bit, get used to it, then you can decide wether you want to carry on or not, alright"? She didn't even bother answering that. She just needed something, anything. For Lydia to get out of her, werewolf concentrated pain relief, her own release...

Like Lydia said, they laid there for about teo minutes before Lydia sat up. Moving the... Thing inside her as she did.

What was that? Was that pleasure she felt when it moved? What happened to the pain, the hurt, the tears?

"What now Erica"? Lydia suprising sounded concerned for her well being, completely abolishing the stereotypical Lydia people see at school. No, this is a Lydia no one's seen before.

"Do it, just- just slowly... Please" She whispered.

This time, it was Lydias turn to nod.

Lydia bent down, to kiss her. Engulfing her mouth in a pure bliss of pleasure. She was so high on Lydias mouth that she didn't even feel Lydias hips move off her own, not until they met again, with a burts of pleasure and pain. God it did hurt, but the pleasure that came with it was well worth it.

She did it again, and again, and again. It was still a little too painfull for Erica to come just yet. But Lydia had deffinately come. She could feel the extra wetness enter her when Lydia burst into her again.

She stopped, stretching her arms either side of Ericas head.

"It has- It has another s-setting... If you- If you want to try it"? Lydia was still shaking and blissed out from her orgasms, but you could see the determination in her eyes to make Erica come.

"Yes" She sqeaked.

Lydia wriggled a hand in between them, feeling the ... Penis, dick, penis...? For something, Erica wasn't sure w-

"OH FUCK" Erica practically screamed.

Her whole body shuddered as the cock began to Vibrate. Lydia also matcherd her gasps.

She began to mover her hips again.

It was too much, she could feel it coming up already, like a wave. It was coming.

And her wolf liked it.

She howled with pleasure as her orgasm hit. Literally howled.

She couldn't help it. She needed to, like it was an impulse to tell anyone within a hundred mile radius what she was doing.

But Lydia didn't seem to mind, she loved infact.

Erica closed her eyes, now wanting everything to stop. she needed it to stop, stop so badly.

And it did.

She wasn't sure what happened after that, it all went black.


	7. Chapter 7

She woke up first thing on sunday morning, with her head in Lydias' lap. Lydias' glorius naked lap.

"What time is it"? Erica asked, sitting up and stretching her arms out infront of her.

"Seven thirty", Lydia replied monosyllabicly, not taking her eyes off the TV in front of her.

They sat there for nearly twenty five minutes, twenty five minutes of a sudden realisation before Erica spoke up.

School started the next day, and Erica knew, she knew that Lydia wouldn't carry on what they were doing with school on. And in those twenty five minutes of Erica watching Lydia, she realised she didn't want to stop. She mayby, sorta liked Lydia. Possibly more than just friends.

"Lydia".

"Yeah"? She replied back, again not taking her focus off the TV.

"I- I wanted to-" She grabbed the buttons off Lydia and turned the TV off. Lydia was about to protest untill she saw Ericas' face.

It was now or never.

"I don't want to carry on with the experiment".

Lydia almost looked dissapointed...? Angry?

"What do you mean, it was your idea in the first place, and I- I have tonnes of research for... It. You can't stop now"! She looked furious. She realle wasn't getting it.

"No, Lydia. I mean, I don't- I don't want it to be an experiment anymore".

"Oh".

'Oh'. really?That was all she could say? Erica was admitting more that just 'I like you, let's continue this'. No, this was Erica admitting that she trusted Lydia, that she cared about her, like she couldn't imagine being without her. And it wasn't just the sex. It was Lydia working up to sex because she didn't want to hurt Erica. It was Lydia not judging her on the fact that she never touched herself. It was the fact that Erica asked Lydia to basicallytake her virginity under the guise of an experiment and she went along with it. She knew Erica didn't care about the so called 'experiment', she just wanted to have sex with someone she trusted, and she went along with it. That's why she wanted Lydia Martin.

"Erica, I-I can't, I-"

"You know what, never mind. Sorry I opened my mouth" was all she could say before she got up out of the bed and crossed over to the window and Jumped out. Luckily Lydias' house backed out to the woods, so no one would really see her running home, crying and naked.

Who knows', maybe if Lydia had just said something, anything. Just something like 'we can still be friends' or 'I'll continue as long as it's for the experiment'. But no. But if she had said something, maybe Erica wouldn't have jumped out the window. But she did nothing. She didn't even mover, she just sat there and watched Ericas' heart brake.

That's what she got for trusting anyone but herself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four days later, and she was still in bed. She told her mum what happened, and she only supporeted her, which is what she needed the most.

She hadn't gone to School, She hadn't gone outside. She hadn't even looked at her phone.

She didn't trust anyone anymore, well except her parents, but that was different.

She would never trust anyone with her heart again. And maybe she was sounding like a whining teenager. But she didn't care, she was a whining teenager. And even though she could hear her dad from downstairs talking about how she was going to have to go through loads of heartbreakes before she meets 'the one'. She just ignored him, because she didn't want to imagine having 'the one', when she thought Lydia was 'the one'.

So on that fourth day, She woke up to Stiles walking into her room.

"Hey Erica". He sounded nervous.

"Hey". She sqeaked back.

He walked more in and sat on the end of the bed.

"Please come back to school. Everyone misses you".

"I can't". Simple as.

"Because of Lydia"?

"She told you"? That wasn't like Lydia at all.

"No, I went to Dereks' the other day, said he hadn't seen you in days. He said you were interested in Werewolf sexualities then disappeared the same day Lydia started acting wierd".

"Why do you care"? That probably sounded alot harsher than it was meant to, but she meant it".

"Because you're like a sister to me".

She looked up at him, confused.

"When you were attacked in the library, and I was holding onto you while you were having a seizure, it hit me that I couldn't love you like alot of the other boys probably could, because it grossed me out. Like the thought of a brother having sex with his sister. It's wrong. It was wrong, and I could never feel about you like that. I do care about you Erica, I love you. And I care enough about you Erica that I don't want to see you hurt".

"She hurt me Stiles". She sobbed.

"I know, trust me. I probably know more than most". He moved over and maneuvered them so that he was resting on the bed, ontop of the covers, half laying down, And Erica resting her head on his stomache.

"She breakes alot of people hearts. But do you wanna hear something"?

She peered up at him.

"In gym the other day, some girls were picking on someone because she was a virgin. She told them that it was better to be a virgin and loose it to someone special then to be a shell of a woman taking it whenever she wanted. You've changed her Erica".

"What does it matter. She doesn't want me". Erica went to turn back around, so she didn't have to face him, when he stopped her.

"Don't be so sure, A couple of new students started school today, twins- " Erica winced at the thought, she knew the twins he was talking about, "-One of the, Aiden, tried it on with her. She refused him. Publicly". I havn't seen her do that ever. You have changed her Erica, you've changed her to fall in love with you, give her a chance. It a ner experience with her, not just you".

"I'll think about it" She whispered as she fell asleep on Stiles' stomache.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday morning she woke up at Seven. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it right.

She made sure she looked sexy. She knew a heart to heart wasn't the way to get to Erica, no, jelousy was. And she intended to use that.

She walked down the corridors like she owned them, like the day after she got the bite.

Everyone was watching her. Staring like animals. Good.

She spotted Lydia just down the halle, and Lydia spotted her. She winked at her as she walked up to the nearest boy and kissed him, using all the tongue techniques Lydia tought him to make him squirm. And it worked, he came in his pants loudly just by that little kiss.

"Now, who's next" She laughed as she looked back at Lydia and smirked as she walked back down the way she came, followed by a mass of horny guys.

Maybe it was wrong of her, using the guys to get back at Lydia for using her. But she didn't care at the time. She wanted Lydia to get mad with jelousy. She wanted her seething with it untill it makes her explode.

And it worked.

She was in the girls toilets, re-applying her lipstick, making sure to wear a heavy layer of it, so all the boys of Beacon hills high were practically wearing it round the school, like a marker to show Lydia the number of them.

Lydia stomped into the tiolets, locking the door as she went.

"I know what you're doing" She angrily said.

"Little old me"? Erica said innocently leaning back over the sinks to get closer to the mirror.

"Your'e just using them boys to get back at me".

"Well isn't that what you did? Sleep with half the guys at the school to get over Jackson. Huh,at least I have the decency to only kiss them and not fuck them". She turned around and leant against the sinks. She'd never seen Lydia so red.

"You don't know what you're talking about"!

"Oh really, so I wasn't just another 'distraction' from jackson. What? Run out of good enough guys who meet your standerds, so what? You move onto the girls? Fuck your way through them too"?

"That's not how it was and you know it". She stepped closer and taller, trying to reinforce her dominance.

"Do I, funny that. When I tried to tell you that it was more, you threw everything in my face. No, check that, you didn't just trow it, you ripped everything out first. You cast a spell on me, yeah that's right, I fell for the famous Lydia Martin. Well congratualtions, I admitted it. Yeah, you made me fall, made me fall without realising it. Then you took it all away. You ripped my heart out, spat on it, threw it on the ground, stepped on it then handed it back to me on a silver platter. And now I want to do the same to you".

Erica stood up straight, staring at Lydia one more time before she walked off towards the door.

Until she was held back by her wrist, and met with a mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

Erica felt the urgency from Lydia. Felt her mouth force her own open, felt her hand go up her thigh and under her skirt, feeling around for what's underneath.

"You're so wet already Erica" Lydia stated as Erica gasped at the warmth she felt on her clit.

"lyd- Lydia, we're in the girls toilets".

"Well done", Lydia gasped taking her mouth off Ericas neck and back onto her lips, and back onto her tongue.

Oh god, Erica felt two of Lydias fingers enter her,

"Shit, Lydia we- shouldn't we be talki- talking about this". She panted. Though it was barley considered English. Lydias fingers sped up, hitting that spot, that single sopt that made her-

"Lydi-" Erica nearly screamed as she squirted out. The wave that went over her entire body after it was complete and utter bliss.

Erica went to bring her hands off Lydias top began to crawl up her body, just reaching the bottom of her top until Lydia smacked her hands away.

"No, we do need to talk" Lydia forced out, Erica could tell this was uncomfortable for her. But they were going to go nowhere if the didn't talk about it now.

"Right, So... What- What are we"? Erica was the first to speak as Lydia made no move to do so herself.

"I don't know, I really don't know" She replied honestly.

"I don't want to be just an experiment, or a fuckbuddy or whatever kind of twisted relationship you have in your head which involves keepimg it in the dark from everyone else". Lydia looked at the floor, in a way admitting that's what she was thinking.

"I.ve never done this before". She whispered.

"What, relationships? No, I'm pretty sure you have, I-".

"No, I mean being in a relationship where I care about someone. Jackson left for London before we went anywhere with that. And now, now I'm scared, Ok. Because not only do I care about someone I want to be in a relationship with, that someone is a girl".

"So you're worried what people will think"?

"Yes... No... Look I dont know".

"Well I'm scared to" Lydia looked up again and glanced at erica. "If you're forgetting, this is kindda my first relationship ever. And I've gone from Epileptic loser of the school, to blond bombshell, to now kissing whore of the school. Everyones going to have their own ideas about us.I've been living it my entire life, so have you, so have everyone. So let them. Let them think whatever they want, because the fact that they're thinking about it means it means something to them, good or bad".

Lydia faintly smiled at her. "I'm just worried".

"So how about we take this one step at a time". Erica held her hand out to Lydia, who was leaning against a toilet cubicle, and took it.

They walked out of the toilets, where a group of angry looking girls where waiting, and watched Erica and Lydia walk down Beacon Hills coridoors hand in hand.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue**

"Come on, get up" Erica heard a whisper by her ear as she began to wake up.

"Mne tir'd. gno aw'y" She replied to the whisperer.

"If you don't get up you won't get sex".

"Alright I'm up". Erica shot out of bed. Rubbing her eyes at the sudden exposure of light.

"Happy birthday" Lydia smiled as Erica turned to look at her, and kissed her on the lips.

Thank you, now get naked so we can have birthday sex" Erica very badly hinted.

"No, you need to get dresses. We've got school, and I have a maths test. Plus remember where we're going after school"? Oh yes, how could Erica forget.

"Fine, but I don't see why I need to go in".

"Because I want to show off my Girlfriend on her eighteenth birthday, And make Stiles uncomfortable when we make out in front of him".

"Alright, I'll go. Only because watching Stiles squirm makes my day".

"He doen't know wether to join in, or feel disgusted that he thinks that around his sister" Lydia cooed.

"Shut up" Erica smirked.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked into the School, hand in hand. Like the very first time they did. But this time, they both had way more confidence, and cared a hell of a lot less about what people thought.

"Hey Allison" Lydia called over to the group of three over in the corner. Sure Erica won't trust Allison with a crossbow, but their relationship had certainly grew.

"Hey, Happy Birthday Erica" She ran over and hugged her. Erica hugged back.

"Thank you" She smiled.

Then suddenly she was squished in a Scott and Isaac sandwhich. "Happy Birthday" They chanted together.

Scott and Isaac really suprised everyone, at first it was the awkward eyefucking when Scott and Allison were broken up. Then it suddenly went up to full blast and they were practically fucking in the school parking lot, and then Allison was joining in... That was an awkward day for everyone involved.

"Thanks guys" She giggled.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CATWOMAN"! She heard someone yell down the coridoor. And she knew it could only be one person.

She found him in the sea of people, then ran towards him. Gathering him up in her arms.

"Jesus Erica, werewolf strength", he squarked.

"Sorry". She didn't look guilty at all.

"Happy birthday". Beamed at her then kissed her on the cheek. It's true, when Erica had thought about what Stiles said, they were more like brother and sister than a possible boyfriend and girlfriend. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

She was too caught up in Stiles that she didn't realise the hand on her shoulder. And when she turned around she smiled at the figure.

"Happy Birthday Erica" Derek said, showing off his cute little bunny teeth. It suprised everyone when Derek admitted he had an English degree and wanted to become a teacher, but it suprised them even more when he got the job at beacon hills, and was allowed to show affection to Stiles, even though he is one of Dereks students.

Erica smiled at him and hugged him. It was rare that anyone besides Stiles would hug Derek. But Erica did, and he hugged back.

Yes, the day was absolutely perfect.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ready"? Lydia asked as they parked outside the shop at three thirty.

"Yeah" Erica replied, totally confident.

They got out of Ericas new car, which everyone chipped in for, and walked up to the shop and over to the door.

"Hello, can I help you"? A burley man said, covered head to toe in tattoos and piercings.

"Yeah, we're the three thirty". Lydia spoke up,

"Right, we have two beds ready out back, just through the door. If you want to go in and take you top and bras off, I'll be with you in a minute". He said, suddenly brightening up.

They waled throught the door, as directed, walked over to the beds, one each, and started stripping.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing"?

"Jesus Erica, we're not getting married, just our nipples pierced. Why, are you backing out"?

"N-No, just nervous". Erica smiled, as she reached over from where they were both laying on their individual beds to hold Lydias hand.

"Right, which one of you is first"? The man asked as he walked into the room.

Both girls smiled at each other.

That's when Ercia knew everything was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea what else to do with it, so I though I'd end it now before it becomes very bad...  
> So, eer... tell me what you think?


End file.
